


The life you built

by TheStrangerWhoWrites



Series: Peter Parker and his quest for a stable life [1]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Stripping, Swearing, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Wade Wilson Saves Peter Parker, underage stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangerWhoWrites/pseuds/TheStrangerWhoWrites
Summary: After the death of May Parker, Peter knew he should have gone to Tony. He knew that the man, who had somehow become his father figure would be more than happy to help him out with becoming stable to live on his own, or even live with the Avengers in a home that Peter knew would make him happy, he knew this.but he also knew that Wade Wilson's shitty little apartment close to him in queens was incredibly welcoming.Now it has been almost a year since the now seventeen-year-old Peter Parker decided to move in with the rather, in his words undeadly Deadpool, a year that was full of kisses, missions, and maybe a few things that were not exactly legal. It was hard but after all this time Peter Parker and Wade Wilson's secret was able to stay under wraps from almost everyoneThat was until Tony found his kid out in a place he had no business being, on a mission with a person he had no business knowing, doing things no one should see.And let's just say, he is not happy about it.





	The life you built

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom, I hope you enjoy it and if you have any feedback or suggestions for the story I would love to hear. Thank you for reading.  
> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters

One year later, and Peter Parker still did not understand why, or even how he had fallen head over heels for the merc with a mouth.

 Their relationship had started off as rather strange in Peter's eyes. It was a normal day for the young teen. Peter had just finished an extremely boring but productive day at school. Once the last bell did ring, he said his rushed goodbyes to his two best friends, promised Ned they would be able to spend time building whatever new lego set that was given to him for Christmas sometime this week. Sent a quick text to his aunt May letting her know he was going out on patrol and that he would be home before his curfew. Webbed up his backpack, and began his daily adventure as the sorta known Spider-man; taking to the concrete jungle with ease, loving every moment he spent at the red and blue hero of queens. 

Unlike his day as Peter, Spider-man did not have much to do. Only a few small problems popping up here and there, but other than the lady who dropped her phone down the gutter, and the man who forgot where he parked. Queens was surprisingly quiet for a Friday afternoon.

With not much to do, Peter made his way up to one of the tallest building he could climb; taking his time just to enjoy the view of the place he loved. The place he kept safe.

And for a few short moments, everything in the teen's life was still. It wasn't bad, or amazing, it was just peaceful. As he sat on that rooftop, legs dangling over the hard gray edge he felt calm beginning to swing his feet back and forth, a hidden smile plastered on his face as he listened to the sound of the safe people below him.

Then like a crash, the quiet of Peter Parker's life ended; not with a scream, or some unnatural tragedy. But with a squeal that could belong to an obsessed fanboy. 

And to be honest, that's what it was. 

"Oh my god it's Spider-man!" he heard the voice yell close behind him. Excitement dripping from every word the joyful voice cried out, a slight thump hitting the ground over and over as the man had started to jump up and down. With a snap, the teen stood up from his spot turning around to see another taller man in a red and black suit. "I've been looking for you for so long!" he cheered causing Peter to go into a defensive stance, eyeing him up, ready to attack if the man before him turned out to be a threat.

"Relax spidey" the voice soothed brushing his own hand off to the side in exasperation. "I'm not here to fight you, I just saw you and I knew I couldn't stay put and  _not_ say hi to my biggest hero!" Despite the overly cheery nature of so claimed fan, the teen was still suspicious of the man who was now walking closer to him. "Oh um, hello then" Peter mumbled awkwardly, letting his right hand reach out towards the man, gripping it in a limp handshake. "Nice to meet you Spidey!" The man laughed. "I'm Deadpool, and I may be no spider but I'm a little bit of a hero myself," he said with a grin causing the younger one's eyes to go wide, raising his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He asked not sure what to think of the words that left the mouth of the self-proclaimed Deadpool.

"You bet your fine ass spidey" he spoke in a devilish tone of voice, causing Peter to blush slightly beneath his mask, becoming more and more curious about the tall, sweet talking merch. "I'm just a different type of hero"

\---

It didn't take long for the two to become friends. Peter really enjoyed the company that Deadpool gave him, and it was fun to swing among the city with a friend hanging on his back. However, his time with the surprisingly warmhearted man was always limited, because, for whatever strange reason, his suit was not a fan of his new friend.

Every time Peter would go anywhere near the red and black suit, Karen would go off.

" _I am sensing a danger would you like me to contact Mr. stark"_

_"The person you are speaking with is dangerous according to the protocol I am supposed to contact Mr. stark''_

_"If you spend any more time with this man today I must get Mr. stark"_

The teen did not understand why his suit was programmed to believe that Deadpool was a threat, anytime the two paired up, it was always epic. It made Peter feel so alive as they took down bad guys in almost seconds! Both of them teasing and mocking criminals together. It was amazing, he wished he could brag to Mr. Stark about the big jobs he completed with his friend by his side. But going off the suits dislike of him.

he decided to keep his newfound partnership as secret as he could. Starting to become more hidden with their jobs together, making sure that the press had no evidence of the two working side by side.

This casual friendship didn't last long.

Everything changed once Aunt May Died 

It hit Peter hard, to find the last member of his family dead on the bathroom floor, nothing left of her but a note to say goodbye and three sleeping pills that slipped out of the woman's hands; laying askew among the cold white floor underneath her.

The teen didn't know what to do. He was somewhere lost in his feelings of guilt, fear, and grief. Taking the note, that to this day still remains unread by Peter's sweet doe eyes and running. Not being able to stay in that apartment for another monument.

Somehow the confused teen managed to find his way back to the building he once found peace on, using the latter and a slight bit of his own agility to make it to the top. 

He could feel the cold night air blowback his hair. Tears falling down his cheeks, trying to lose himself in the feeling of the wind, looking up at the night sky. If he was alone on that tower for a few moments longer, then there would have been a different story to tell. He would have called Tony, who would have helped move on, who would have taken care of him and become more of a dad to Peter then he already was. Maybe that stability Peter craved so badly would have been a lot easier to have, if only he was alone for just a little while longer. 

But he soon heard that voice again.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing up so high" his friend's voice rang out, in a somewhat sweet tone. "It's awfully dangerous to be thinking in a place like this" he grabbed the younger teen by his shoulder spinning him around to meet him face to mask, Peter's brown puffy eyes looking desperately at the man who still kept his hand on his shoulder. "Take it from me-"  he was cut off as the teen wrapped his arms around the mercenary's body. "Whoa, we got a hugger, a little touchy for someone you just met don't you think?" He asked causing the teenager giggled sadly at that, confusing the merc even more than he already was. "I just couldn't just stay here not say hi to my favorite mercenary" he mumbled, making the older man's eyes go wide. "Am I dreaming or is that you spidey?" Peter looked up at him, a teary smiled on his face. "Peter Parker," he said simply. "Think you can keep a secret?" he asked, looking up at him with his pretty brown eyes.

"For you baby boy my lips are sealed"

\---

 It was not easy to keep everything hidden, luckily for Peter, he had two pretty cool friends and one hell of a future boyfriend to help him out. 

Wade helped get a nice coffin for the teenager's beloved aunt, and with the help of some people the merc knew, they were able to transport the woman out to the countryside and bury her next to uncle Ben. And although it made Peter sad that they were both gone, he took some comfort in knowing that they were together. MJ, Ned, Wade, and himself visited the grave to pay respects for the two that had fallen. 

But outside of that group, no one knew about the death of May Parker. 

Peter moved out of the apartment that he used to share with her. When asked why the sudden location change by Mr. Stark, he simply explained that he was moving to a smaller place to cut down on expense which was not a lie, there was no way on earth peter would have been able to afford that place by himself, and Wade's apartment was much cheaper than this one. After hearing that answer, his mentor didn't ask any more questions about the topic.

Peter learned how to fake his Aunt's signature fairly well, quit her two jobs over the phone with a simple "Aunt May told me to let you know-" and explained to child services that 'May' would be going into business for herself; still being able to provide for the household with her income. Wade, on paper, had become the 19-year-old friend of May who was helping out with a place to stay.

The only thing they had left to do was fix the whole suit issue.

Peter, Ned, and MJ, or know by as the 'Spidey squad' to the mercenary spent three nights on reprogramming the suit to no longer try to alert Tony if Deadpool was near, but they were also Successfully able to put a lock on what could be shown from the  footage his suit picked up. Now all Peter had to do was instruct his suit to go into privet mode, and all footage, as well as tracking, would be unusable to everyone but Peter

They felt pride over what they had accomplished. It was hard and not exactly legal, but after all of the work was done, Peter could look at a family, a family that he built; although he still missed his aunt, he felt stable in life once more. They were able to keep up this wonderful happiness for almost a year, a year that was full death-defying missions the pair somehow got themselves into, silly sleepovers and family dinners that consisted of all the junk food the family could fit into their bellies, as well as one hell of a love story between the two of the red-suited 'mom and dad' of the group. 

It was the perfect balance of absurdity in his otherwise overly mundane life    

Everything had fallen into place as the new family let this become there normal.

Only for it all to come crashing down because of one stupid mission. 

\---

In hindsight, the plan the two came up with was not exactly good.

The team had sniffed out where most of the drugs in Queens had been coming from. It was a project the group had been working on for a few months, but it got pushed off to the side due to the lack of any lead, exams were also right around the corner, which meant that the three teens who were still in school did more studying than anything else. Then one day out of the blue, MJ and ned burst through the door of Wade's apartment.

"knock much?" The merc huffed pulling away from the blushing teen he had been kissing, pushing back the embarrassed boy's hair, as he turned towards his friends. "Look loverboy, while you were up here playing grab ass we found out who has been selling." MJ smiled, her chest puffing with pride as she sat in between the two, pulling up a few pictures on her phone of what was clear to be a drug deal.

Once they found out who the people in the picture were, they finally got a lead on this case. That eventually lead them to a male strip club not too far away from them. 

After a week careful watch, the heroes found a perfect time to take them down. There was only one slight problem, the "people in the chair" could not be on the job that night. So, against the better judgment of everyone in the group. Peter and Wade were doing this by themselves, using a plan so stupid, only the two of them could have made it.

Basically, there was a big deal that was supposed to happen in one of the privet rooms in the club, if they could get a video of them caught red-handed, Peter could web them up and inform cops, then he would disappear into another job completed by the two. 

It seemed simple enough, Wade was going to sneak into the room the job was going down, film everything on an old phone of MJ's that had been whipped in case the team needed the tec. They never threw away that type of stuff.

They just needed a distraction. 

"No!" Peter grumbled looking at one of the rather revealing outfits that his red-suited lover was holding up before him. "I am not going to strip!" he yelled, causing the mercenary to shush him, placing a finger to his masked lips. "Come on spidey, stop being overdramatic, it's simple" Wade insisted, pushing the outfit towards his chest. "No, no it's not, all the people out there are creepy middle-aged men and you want me to get half naked for them?!"

"It's for the greater good"

"You did not just say that"

The older man sighed. Reaching out to grab Peter's hands.

"Look, I don't want you to show all your sweet little spidey bits, we both know they are only meant for my eyes" Peter rolled his eyes at his lover's statement, ignoring how hot his face was beginning to feel. "Please never say that again" 

"The point is if you can keep all those old perverts distracted I can go film this deal, then cut the lights, you jump back into your spidey suit web em' up and be out of here"

The teen looked down in embarrassment, grabbing the skimpy clothing in his boyfriend's hands. "You owe me big time" he grumbled, rushing onto the empty bathroom.

\---

It had been a stressful day for Tony. He was stuck in nothing but back to back meetings for the entirety of his overly long day, and quite simply he needed a drink. 

The closest place was a small little strip club in the shadier part of queens. He thought maybe he could swing by there for a small drink then maybe visit the kid and his aunt at their new apartment, something he knew he should have done a while ago but never seemed to have the time. 

He walked in, ordered a whiskey and waited, his eyes wondering towards the stage, he might as well enjoy the show as long as he was here.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The merc's voice rang from the DJ booth. "Please make your way over to the main stage and give it up for baby long legs"

 

And that was when Tony Stark almost had a heart attack.   

  

      

                   

    


End file.
